1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used in cooperation with a jack to remove posts which are embedded in the ground. Posts are used for many applications, but may be for purposes herein can be of the type to support a fence. Over time, it is at many times necessary to remove them from the ground.
While prior devices for removing post are considered to be useful, often they are inconvenient to use, expensive to manufacture, and in some instances even dangerous to the individual using them. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved post remover, that is easy to transport, effective, simple to use and is safe.
2. Description of Prior Art
Posts are commonly made of metal or wood, but may be of plastic or other material. A concrete footer is commonly employed to secure the post in the ground. Many times such posts are required to be removed. The removal of such post can be quite difficult.
Unsuccessful removal of a post by hand can result in a broken portion of the post and footer remaining secured in the ground. This necessitates digging around the footer to remove the concrete and attached post portion.
Further, posts come in a variety of cross-sectional shapes and diameters. The cross-section may be round or rectangular shaped, for example. Accordingly, prior post pulling tools are designed to remove a particular cross sectional shape.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,687 issued to Geckler discloses a device for removing a post with a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped cross-section which utilizes an engagement plate and a conventional jack. Similarly, the post pulling apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,377 issued to Pimented uses a square sleeve adapted to receive a square post and has similar limitations. These representative prior art devices are limited to removing posts with a certain cross sectional shape and therefore cannot be used for removing stakes with differing cross-sectional shapes or sizes.
Further, prior post pullers typically must be placed over the top of the post or post and brought down to the proper position before removal. This requires the user to remove nails or other obstructions before the device can be used. Such a requirement increases the overall time and work required.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which can quickly remove a post with minimal effort. Further, there is a need for a post puller that can remove posts of varying cross-sectional sizes and shapes. There also remains a need for a post puller which can remove post with an attached concrete footer thereto.
While the above described devices have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences reveal advantages over the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for removing post from the ground.
It is also an object of the invention to reduce the amount of work required to remove post from the ground.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for removing post which can dislodge an embedded fence post by engaging any exposed location along the length of the fence post.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device for removing post that is easier and less costly to manufacture.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device for removing post that is compatible for use with a variety of jacks.
An object of the invention is to provide a device for removing post that is adapted to engage posts of varying sizes and shapes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device that can pull wood or metal posts from the ground without requiring the user to exchange engagement heads.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device for removing post that is capable of at least partially circumferentially disposing its base about the post and an attached concrete footer in a manner which enables an upward force on the post parallel with the position of the post to remove both the post and concrete.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for removing and transporting post of a variety of sizes and weights that is easy to use and easily operated by one person.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for removing post which is durable in construction, compact and can be easily moved from place to place.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for removing post which can be manufactured efficiently and reliably.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing a preferred embodiment of the invention without placing limitations thereon.
Accordingly, there is provided a device for removing post that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention. The device for pulling a post from the ground includes a movably disposable base which is capable of disposal about the planted post, a diametrically adjustable member connected to the base for securely gripping about the post, and a jack connected to the gripping member for mechanically displacing the gripping member and in turn the fence post from the ground. The base is generally U-shaped having a pair of opposing arms and a transverse portion connecting said arms in hereby said arms are disposable on about the post.